


Overmorrow

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Culture Shock, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Resolution, Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I know it’s hard, and I know you get scared, but we can get past this," Takes place during Season One.





	Overmorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Dani/Blades: culture shock”

"Ugh, I can't do this!" Blades groaned, hiding his face in his servos. He didn't need any more put-downs from Dani – or what she called "words of encouragement" – there were too many mistakes to count.

"Blades, it's not your fault. You're still learning. Besides," Dani shrugged, "you don't know unless you try."

Blades had been trying to fly, but whenever he tried to, it just didn't seem to even cut it. Somehow, with everything that happened, he'd never thought about—

"I have been trying, Dani! No matter what I do, I just can't fly higher! I'm sorry, but I just can't!" He snapped, hating that he was too scared to fly. He hated that he couldn't help Dani on their missions, even on the rescue team, he just couldn't fly higher than he wanted to.

"Blades…. look, I know it's hard, and I know you get scared, but we can get past this," Dani replied, "we can take it slow, work on it, and hopefully, we can get even better as a team."

"You think so?" Blades asked, a cautious yet hopeful tinge in his optics.

Dani smiled back at him. "I know so."


End file.
